Vindicated
by YEMINKI
Summary: LunaxShinn. No bad-mouthing Stellar. Kinda impossible but hey, it's a fanfic. Oh yeah, forgot to say, it has a bittersweet ending, ppl who love HAPPY endings, dun read. I love happy endings but i felt like writing a kind of emo-happy ending. : enjoy.


Um, hey. I wanted to do a short story that had a happy ending that was kinda sad. You know what I mean? Well, after you're done reading, please read the bold words add the bottom of the page if you don't understand a particular part of the story. If the answer's not there, you can review.

Shinn: -sigh- MAI You forgot to tell them that you do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

Me: Oh, right. But you just told them for me.

Shinn: -death glare-

Me: Lunamaria! Shinn's doing the murderer look again!

Lunamaria: Did you bully Sora-chan?

Shinn: Eh?! No!

Me: Luna, calm down. I was just kidding. Shinn won't hurt me right

-smooch-

Lunamaria (god, her name is long): Oh, boy. The love birds again

Mayu: Why are you complaining? Onii-chan is happy, besides Mai nee-sama is really nice too.

Me: -stops kissing for a while- okay, you can read the story while we do our stuff. ENJOY!

* * *

"Shinn," Lunamaria approached her boyfriend, "I know that you loved Stellar and I'm not trying to push her out of your heart. I had just hoped that maybe, just maybe, you might love me more than her." Shinn's expression hardened, "Well, you were wrong. We're through." Pearl-like tears rolled down Lunamaria's porcelain- like cheeks. "I wasn't asking you to stop loving her. Please don't leave me, I need you." But Shinn did not even bother to hear her pleading words, he had already walked out of her already traumatized and blood-stained life. Meyrin, who was standing in the corner, saw the whole scene and felt pure hatred pulse through her veins. "How dare he do that to her, and when nee-san needs him the most. Doesn't he understand her feelings? I hate him! When nee-san thought Shinn had killed me, she didn't get angry at him, she even consoled him, telling him that it wasn't his fault." A thousand such thoughts rushed through Meyrin's head. All the while, Lunamaria stood still, tears flowing faster than a leaking tap. "Nee-san, I'm here for you, you know that." Meyrin said as she approached her heart-broken sister. Lunamaria gave a brave smile, tears still running down her face. "Why am I crying? Shinn is happy like this and I should be happy too right?" After pausing, her smile faltered and she continued, "Who am I kidding? Oh Meyrin. Please don't leave me." She threw herself in Meyrin's arms and sobbed to her heart's content. At that moment, Lunamaria's role as the elder sister and Meyrin's role as the younger sister was reversed. At that moment, Lunamaria needed all the support she could get and Meyrin was more than happy to offer her beloved onee-sama the support she so desperately needed since Shinn was unable to give it to her. Meyrin stroked her elder sister's hair, "Don't worry, I'll always be here when you need me."

In the next few days, Lunamaria became an empty shell of her usual self. Whenever she was around Shinn, she would start trembling as invisible sobs wrecked through her body. When asked is she was alright, she would put on a brave front and say she was just a little cold. Lunamaria lost weight considerably (A/N: Not that she was fat or anything) and spent a lot of her time in Meyrin's room. The only reason Lunamaria was still eating and keeping herself alive was because she knew that Meyrin needed her just like she needed Meyrin. Also, Lunamaria would never go anywhere without Meyrin, every time they bumped into Shinn, Lunamaria would stutter out a greeting while Meyrin threw him a dirty look. Lunamaria approached Shinn one day when she was feeling brave. "_Anou_, Shinn. I know that we are broken up, but can we still be friends?" Shinn snickered rudely. "Sorry, I don't make friends with people who hurt Stellar." Lunamaria's fingers clenched and the balled-up fist shook with anger. "I told you, you misunderstood me. Right now I'm trying to be the bigger person and make up for that argument we had. If you didn't love me then maybe we could become good friends again." However, Shinn wasn't there to hear those words either, and for the second time in a row, he left her standing there, alone.

The next few days, it seemed as if Lunamaria was back to normal, however, hidden beneath the smiles and laughter lay doubt and sorrow. She was able to hide these undetected feelings from the others but being her sister, Meyrin knew that her sister had not gotten over Shinn yet. "Can you come shopping with me? It's off day tomorrow." Meyrin pouted. Lunamaria laughed at her cute expression. "You know I'll go even if you don't make that face. It makes you look like a dead fish." Hearing that, Meyrin pouted comically some more and gave a small 'hmph' of displeasure. Wiping tears away from her eyes, Lunamaria said, "Sorry, sorry. You're just too cute!"

The mall was very crowded for some reason that day and Lunamaria had trouble finding a spot to park her car. After 20 minutes of waiting, she finally found a spot and she and Meyrin entered the Atrium Mall. Suddenly, amongst the crowd, Meyrin and Lunamaria spotted Shinn simultaneously. However, while Meyrin was busy cursing and swearing at Shinn (A/N: Meyrin is a nice girl and she doesn't swear, except when some idiot breaks her sister's heart), Lunamaria spotted someone hiding behind some bushes, aiming a gun at Shinn's head. Right as he was about to fire, Lunamaria leaped across the Atrium floors to where Shinn was standing, crying, "NO! Shinn, look out!" She quickly pushed Shinn out of the path of the bullets. Shinn's vision blurred due to the confusion and when his vision came to focus again, his heart lurched to see magenta and red (A/N: Luna's hair and blood) sprawled on the floor. Terror seized Shinn's throat as he picked up the shivering body of Lunamaria. "Shinn, why is it so cold?" Shinn shook his head repeatedly, refusing to believe that she had sacrificed her live for his despite the way he had treated her. His tears seeped to the ground, creating a puddle of tears and blood. "Luna, no, Luna. I'm so sorry. Oh god, please, no." Shinn kissed Lunamaria gently on the lips just as she uttered her last words to him, "Shinn, _dai…suki…_" And with that, she went limp in his arms. The moment she faded from his grip, Shinn realized that his feelings for Lunamaria were deeper than he thought. The feeling of loss he was going through now was greater than when Stellar died. "Could it be that I love Luna more than Stellar?" Shinn thought. It was horrible. He had broken up with her, thinking he didn't love her, when he actually did. He had mistreated her, yet she would jump in the path of speeding bullets for him. Just then, the pain was too much for him to take, he smiled. "Why not I join her in oblivion?" With that, he pulled out his own gun, and despite the screams coming from the crowd, he shot himself dead. And just like that, the two lovers died in each other's arms, with a serene look upon both their faces and an added smile on Shinn's, knowing that he would be with Luna again.

And so, Lunamaria was vindicated.

**Vindicated - Justified**

**Not insulting any character**

**Focus on love and Hawke sisters**

**Shinn seems like a bastard cause he's unsure of his feelings, don't hate him**

**I 3 Shinn (and Allen Walker ;P)**

**I don't hate Stellar. She's nice. I love Shinn but i hate the part that clings onto Stellar depite the fact that he has Luna. I'm not saying he should forget her. No, I'm just saying no one will take her place so give Luna a new place in your heart.**

**Okiie that's it for now. REVIEW PLZ!! Flames are also accepted with open arms. (Note: Flames as in constructive criticism, not useless stuff like: BOO! It sux. Well, you know what i mean.)**

**TTFN,**

**Mai (Alex, Sakura, Sora sry bout all the names in my D.gray-Man and Gundam fanfics I have two diff names each.)**


End file.
